


You found My Lost Child?

by Shipperoftrashyships



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Carnival AU, F/M, Fluff, Mentions of past abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-06 20:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14064939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shipperoftrashyships/pseuds/Shipperoftrashyships
Summary: SIngle dad Mercury loses his kid at the carnival, Yang by chance happens to be the one to return the missing child.





	You found My Lost Child?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Golden_Mermaid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Mermaid/gifts).



> heyyyyyyyyyyyyo here's a trash fic based on a prompt I got on the gng discord, it's not beta read so sorry for any mistakes etc hope you all enjoy it and thx to Duncles and SassyUnicorn7 for all the help you gave when I was writing this.

To say Mercury Black was a little competitive was an understatement, he was very competitive, he hated losing, he’d been losing for most of his life until his abusive father just happened to disappear, never to be seen again. That was Mercury’s first victory in life and he loved that winning feeling, the second was actually being adopted despite being an edgy fifteen years old, his adoptive mother, Cinder had helped guide him to be a better person in life.

Cinder’s guidance had been a massive help, he graduated high school and finished college with a diploma in advanced robotic mechanics, he even managed to land a job at Schnee industries in Boston, finally getting the resources to make himself some new prosthetic legs he so desperately needed.

So Mercury’s life was pretty great for the most part, even his college girlfriend Melanie moved up to the northeast of the country with him and she soon fell pregnant. That’s when Mercury started losing again, when Mercury found out about the pregnancy he mentally broke down, thoughts of his father he long buried started coming back to haunt him, it wasn't until his mother Cinder and her new girlfriend Vernal showed up, helped manage to get him back to a semblance of normalcy. 

Cinder was quite joyful about the news, even if it did technically make her a grandmother before the age of fifty, something she most definitely wasn’t pleased about. 

However, this was only the beginning, his relationship with Melanie began to deteriorate shortly after Cinder and Vernal left, they constantly argued about minor things, in fact, their relationship got to a point where Mercury had taken to sleeping on the couch.

But despite their now rocky relationship, Mercury was still there when the baby was born, he made a promise not just their daughter Aurum, but to himself that his child would always feel loved and be cared for, that they wouldn’t live the same childhood he did. 

A few weeks after Aurum, Ari for short, had been born, Mercury thought his relationship with Melanie began to slowly fix, so when he woke one day to find a quickly written note from Melanie saying that the parent life wasn’t for her, he felt lost and confused. Despite all of this, Mercury took to the role of being a single dad like a fish took to water. 

He was still getting the hang of telling Ari ‘no’ at times. 

When the carnival showed up near town and Aurum asked to go, Mercury couldn’t find it in him to say no, as he promised her four years ago, he wanted her to have a happy childhood and if that meant going to the carnival, then Mercury had no problem with it.

So on the following Saturday, Mercury drove himself and Ari to the carnival, they went on fun little rides, ate more fairy floss and hotdogs than they could both handle, they tried their hands at some fun little prize-winning games but came back empty-handed, much to Ari’s sorrow.

 

Walking around with Ari on his shoulders, the pair spotted a game they hadn’t yet tried and Mercury was determined to win some cheap toy for his little girl. Ring Tossing should be easy enough for Mercury to win, with Ari still on his shoulders, Mercury walked up to the game stand and finished his wallet out from his jean pockets.

“Hey man, how much to have a shot at this?” Mercury asked the stoned looking game attendant. 

“Bout five dollars dude,” The young man replied.

Mercury put Ari back down on the ground so he could pay the man the five dollars to have a few shots at the game, Mercury scanned the prizes that hung on the wall, none of them looked particularly like anything he wanted to really win, that was until he laid his eyes upon the best plushie he’d ever seen. There was one chicken nugget plush toy and he knew he had to win it for Ari.

“How do I win that nugget plushie?”

“Land all ten rings on the stick, it's yours.”

“Easy enough,” Mercury replied cockily before he looked at Ari. “Now stay beside me and don’t run off okay,” Mercury told his kid, who nodded happily at him.

Mercury’s first attempt was a fail, missing on the sixth ring, his next attempt was worse, failing on the fourth ring, it went on like this for quite a while and before Mercury realised it, he had spent over a hundred dollars on this game. But he didn’t care, he was going to win this damn plush, so on what felt like the millionth time, Mercury finally managed to get all ten rings onto the stick, the game attendant then handed him the nugget plush, filling Mercury with pride.

“Hey Ari, I’ve got a gift for you,” Mercury said as he went to give his daughter the nugget plush.

However, when he looked down, Aurum was nowhere to be seen, Mercury’s heart instantly plummeted in his chest, his little girl was nowhere in sight, panic wrapped itself inside of him as he frantically looked around for Ari, shouting her name out into the crowd. 

For the first time in a long time, Mercury felt lost and scared, his daughter was missing and he had no idea how to find her, he had failed his child and dread crept into him.

___________

Yang always loved going to the carnival whenever it was in town, it was one of the few places where people didn’t stare at her right arm or where her right arm should have been, for Yang, the carnival was a place for fun and games, so when she had been asked on a date to the carnival, she didn’t hesitate in saying yes. 

An hour after Yang arrived and multiple ignored texts, Yang realised she had been stood up, but she wasn’t going to let that ruin her time at the carnival, so she enjoyed some rides and unhealthy food. Yang was thinking about calling it a day when she noticed a small girl, probably four years old, standing alone and crying. Yang decided she would go and see what was wrong and try to help out if she could.

“Hey there, are you okay, did you lose your mum or dad?” Yang asked the little girl who had bright green eyes and silvery grey hair. Yet the girl didn’t respond, instead looked down at her feet, tears still falling down her face. “You got a name?” Yang asked, trying to get her to speak.

“My dad told me not to talk to strangers,” The girl spoke, looking up at Yang.

“Your dad is a smart man, I’m Yang, if you want I can take you to the little police area they have set up, they can help you find your dad,” Yang offered, smiling at the girl, hoping she could help the lost child find her dad.

“Yes please, I’m Ari,” Ari told Yang, Yang just smiled at her and offered her left hand so they could make their way to the police area.

“So can you tell me what your dad looks like, that way I can try and see if I can spot him in the crowd,” Yang suggested to the child.

“Um, he has grey hair and he likes wearing black clothes,” Ari replied just loud enough for Yang to hear her. 

“I’ll try and see if I can spot him then,” Yang said, the two of them continued to walk towards the where the police could be found, talking about all of Ari’s favourite things.

“Ari?” Yang then heard a man call out making Yang and Ari turn around to see what Yang assumed was Ari’s father.

“Daddy?” Ari said, breaking away from Yang and running to her dad who scooped her up into what looked like an extremely tight hug.

“Don’t ever run off from me like that,” The father said, placing small kisses all over Ari’s head and face.

“I’m sorry daddy,” Ari said to him, burying her face in the crook of his neck.

“I know you are, just promise not to do it again okay?” He whispered into his daughter’s ear.

“I promise.”

“I guess I should say thank you for bringing her to me, you must think I’m a terrible dad,” He then said to Yang with a humourless laugh, even though he had been reunited with his daughter, the worry was still plastered all over his face.

“It’s okay, I’m not going to judge, hell, even my dad lost track of me multiple times, I’m Yang by the way,” Yang said, offering her left hand for him to shake.

“Mercury and I guess you already know Ari, no doubt she talked your ear off,” Mercury said, shifting Ari around so he could shake Yang’s hand.

“Yeah, we had a nice little chat in our quest to find you,” Yang replied with a smile.

“Well thank you again, I owe you big time.”

“It’s no problem, happy I could help out, well have a fun time, I should probably head home,” Yang told them. “Goodbye Ari, make sure you stay with your dad this time okay,” Yang told the little girl who shyly waved back before whispering something to her dad.

“Hey, Yang?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Ari and I would like to know if you’d be interested in joining us on the teacup ride,” Mercury asked her, Ari using what she guessed was puppy dog eyes.

“I guess I can, it sounds like fun,” Yang replied

“Yay,” Ari shouted excitedly.

After the teacup ride, Yang was again invited to tag along with Mercury and Ari to spend dinner with them. All three of them enjoyed pizza and nuggets, with Mercury surprising Ari with a nugget plush toy at the end of dinner with Ari naming the plush Yang, after her new favourite person and saviour. At the end of the night, Yang left the carnival with Mercury’s number, feeling glad that she had been stood up.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo I hope you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment maybe? <3


End file.
